


无题

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, Claustrophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this instead of sleep, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, fluff?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2021新春换头文学团建活动





	无题

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vinoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinoro/gifts).



<两个给佬走进电梯，然后……>

“真是不幸中的不幸。”带土抱怨着瞥向一旁的卡卡西，“偏偏是和你困在一起。”

卡卡西，像往常一样地一言不发，甚至神色都无一丝波动，只在电梯顶上的灯管忽然闪烁时将视线从带土的脸上移到头顶。

“哼。”带土看自己让对方开口说话的尝试再次失败，转而泄愤般地猛按紧急按钮。

一阵短暂的忙音后，机械式的女声响起：“您好，设备维修人员正在赶往您的方向……”

事情得从大约十分钟前讲起。

最初，这一天对带土来说和其他时候没什么两样：他起床，出门，忙着自己的事儿，午休，走进电梯，遇见“自己根本不想承认的暗恋对象”，向着对方出言不逊以尝试换来点除了面无表情外的反应，失败，毫不意外，带土想——正是这时电梯在离开5楼的当口不详地震了一下，随后彻底停在5楼与4楼中间。

带土的第一反应是转头看向卡卡西，想着这下他总该有点反应，或许会对于和自己被困电梯评论上几句话——考虑到带土自己平时对待卡卡西的方式，或许不会是什么好话，但有总好过无。卡卡西也正看着带土。带土觉得自己在两人对视的瞬间从卡卡西的眼里闪过了一丝惊慌，但卡卡西眨了眨眼，又恢复到不再显露情绪的样子。

当然谁都看不上的完美先生这时也不会施舍我一言半语，带土想着忍不住出言讽刺。

距离按下紧急按钮又过了半个钟头，带土开始不耐烦地在电梯里踱步。在他第三次伸手去按紧急按钮时，电梯背面忽然哐当一声响，在原本无声的小环境里显得格外震耳。带土努力不表现出自己被吓了一跳，转头看去。卡卡西整个人倚在电梯的铁皮墙上，刚才的响声正是他撞上墙壁发出的。

“卡卡西？”带土试探地询问。

见对方没有吭声，带土两步走过去，歪头瞧卡卡西的脸。

卡卡西仿佛在空气里溺水，他整个人都在颤抖，胸口因他正张着嘴急促地喘气而快速起伏，鬓角和额头的头发被冷汗黏在脸上。

“卡卡西？”带土又试着唤到。

卡卡西抬起头，看向对方的眼神有些涣散，眼珠慌张地转动。他摇摇头，咽了口唾沫。

带土当然不信他这算是没事，一把将卡卡西拉过：“喂，冷静下来，深呼吸。”说着拿过卡卡西的包翻找能用上的东西。

“你怎么没说过你有幽闭恐惧症！你需要药片吗？或者纸袋？”

卡卡西没能给出反应，他靠着电梯的墙壁，似乎下一秒就会因过度呼吸昏厥过去。

带土一时不知所措。他捧起卡卡西的脸，用嘴堵上卡卡西的嘴。日后再提起这事儿，带土坚决不称这是亲吻。“这是紧急措施！”他说，“再说两人的初吻是这种情况也太糟了。”

此时，或许是出于震惊，或许是这个“不是亲吻”确是起了效用，卡卡西的呼吸平复下来，一脸不可置信地瞪大眼睛盯着带土。

“倒是总算从你脸上看到点情绪了。”带土故作冷静地说。

卡卡西一言不发地沿着墙蹲坐下，他的双腿还因方才的恐慌而微微发颤。带土看对方冷静了下来，转身打算再去敲打紧急按钮。现在知道了这电梯里有个幽闭恐惧患者，情况可比半小时前紧急。带土正准备走去控制面板，却感到袖口被向下拖拽住。他回头见卡卡西在地上拽住了他的袖子。卡卡西虽勉强恢复了平静，可还是不住冒着虚汗，拽住袖口的手指也仍在颤抖。

“……别走。”他小声说到，声音因过久的沉默与刚才吸进的干燥空气而有些发哑。

带土一时愣住还不知该如何反应。电梯头顶的灯光又闪烁了两下，随后彻底熄灭了。两个人被黑暗罩住，唯有电梯按钮的淡蓝亮光能照出一个大概的轮廓。带土感到袖子上的手指又捏紧了些。他推后一步，坐到卡卡西身旁。

“又不是说我还能去别的地方。”带土沉默了片刻道。

卡卡西轻笑一声（他会笑！带土想到），没有松开捏着袖口的手：“抱歉。”

带土摆摆手，又想起黑暗中对方或许不能看见他的动作：“电梯会坏又不能怪你。”

卡卡西摇摇头，发梢蹭过带土的耳尖：“抱歉，害你得和讨厌的人困在一起。”他虽这样说，手上却捏得更紧，生怕对方想起这点后决定立刻远离。

带土朝卡卡西的方向看去，只能看到他团缩在一边的大致阴影。

他想了会儿，才说：“我可没讲过我讨厌你。”

卡卡西抬起头来，带土听见动作带起的衣服摩擦，他的视线仿佛是在无声地询问。

带土不想回答他。哪怕是在一片黑暗中，要承认自己的感情也绝对不是件容易的事。不，带土想，除非死前最后一口气，否则自己绝不会主动承认自己竟其实暗恋着那小子。

卡卡西似乎是想了一会儿，一点点将手指从袖口挪到了带土的手指。带土想逃开，可肢体却早他的自负心一步条件反射地回握了卡卡西的手。他听见卡卡西又笑起来，不由得脸红。卡卡西空着的手摸索着找到了带土的脸颊，他将带土的脸捧近，距离自己只剩一厘米时停了下来，两人的鼻尖被对方呼出的热气搔得发痒。

“知道你惊恐发作就会开口，我早该找个柜子把你锁进去。”带土半是埋怨半是玩笑道。

“请别把我锁在柜子里。”卡卡西故作严肃说。

带土凑过去，填上了他们之间一厘米的缝隙。

他们头顶忽传来响声，电梯的天花板被摘下，突然照进电梯中的光线让两人不得不分开以遮上眼睛。

终于抵达的维修工低头看了看他俩：“你们知道电梯里都是有监控录像的吧？”


End file.
